That Should Be Me
by ForeverInYourArms
Summary: He thought that seeing her after breaking up was going to be hard. But seeing her with another guy? It's worse than Carlos ever expected. Based on the Justin Beiber song. References to StephaniexCarlos with hints of CarlosxOC. And JamesxCarlos friendship.


**Hollyyyyy toledo! I can't believe how long its been since I've posted anything here! My bad lol. So I was listening to my itunes when this song (the only song I have by Justin Beiber, mind you), came on and it gave me the idea to write a oneshot about our favorite, helmet loving member of BTR, Carlos. In this oneshot I mention a lot that Carlos is a Christian, because in my mind (and if my sources are correct, in real life as well) Carlos is a Christian. Anywho, enough of my chit chat, go ahead and read :)**

* * *

**That Should Be Me**

_Carlos POV_

"Dude, I heard this movie is suppose to be sick!" I exclaimed as James, Logan, Kendall and I took our seats at the movies. Gustavo gave us a day off so we decided to catch a movie. Well, he actually flipped out on us and told us not to come within fifty feet of him, so I guess that's a day off, right? Anyway, we all decided that we were going to see the new action movie that came out this past week and seriously, what better way to spend your Friday night then by hanging with your buds at the movies?

"I know! Apparently, there's suppose to be _three _car explosion scenes! Three!" exclaimed Kendall. We leaned in over James and Logan and hive-fived over our love for exploding cars. We all began to talk about the lead actor in the movie when someone walked into the theater that changed the entire mood for me.

"I'm sorry James, but after doing _The Single Clown Daddy _one AND two, I've lost some respect for him as a serious action movie actor." explained Logan. James rolled his eyes and whipped out his lucky comb, pointing it at Logan who was sitting to his left before running it through his hair.

"You're just jealous because you don't have awesome hair like he does."

"And neither do you." retorted Logan in his usual sarcastic way. James let out his signature yelp, but he was quickly shushed by the woman behind us.

"Sorry," whispered back James sheepishly as Logan laughed. I laughed and titled my head down to take a sip of my soda when I saw her. Why was she here and why was she with...him?

"Uh-oh..." I heard Kendall mumble. I tried to keep my cool, but when I saw the guy take Stephanie's hand and whisper something in her ear and making her laugh, it was like someone had shot me in the foot. Why in the foot? Because the pain that felt like I was being shot in the heart came after they sat down... _right in front of us_.

"Does she not see us?" whisper/yelled Logan.

"Guess not." responded James.

"No, she does." said Kendall annoyed. I stayed quiet as I watched her with him. She looked over her shoulder and made eye contact with me. It wasn't just a causal glance over her shoulder, no. She made eye contact for more than five seconds. She saw me, which makes what she did next just cruel.

"You're so cute Brian." she giggled, taking her left hand and running it through the other guys messy brown hair, then running it down his face. I clutched my arm rest tightly and felt my face turn cold as I try to keep the emotions I was feeling under control, but that didn't last long because as the lights began to dim, Stephanie glanced at me again, then swooped in and planted her lips onto this 'Brian' guy's lips. I heard a collected gasp from the guys and Kendall was about to scream something – probably a derogatory word – at her her when Logan quickly covered Kendall's mouth with his hand. I thought that maybe if I survived that one little kiss, then it wouldn't be so bad. But no, yet again, I was wrong.

Stephanie didn't take her lips off of Brian's mouth for the next five minutes, and when I saw her big brown eyes look back over at me again _while _she was kissing Brian, I hit my boiling point. I was lucky that I didn't inherit my father's short fuse and temper, but I knew that when I was pushed to a certain point, my temper could be as bad as my father's. I quickly got up to my feet and clutched my large soda cup in my hand, then forcefully threw it on the floor, watching with a stone cold face as soda and ice flew all over the place, mostly getting on James' pants and on Stephanie and Brian; just where I wanted it to go.

"Dude!" exclaimed James, mostly in shock at what I had just done.

"I'll pay for the damn dry cleaning!" I exclaimed, much louder and angrier than I had ever intended my words to sound towards James.

"What's your problem, man?" yelled Brian. I wanted so badly – so _so _badly – to just let him have it right then and there in the theater, but I couldn't because of the fact that pretty much everyone in the theater was yelling at me to either sit down, shut up or leave. I decided to do the latter. Stephanie looked up at me with shock, anger, and even a hit of victory in her eyes. She seriously felt _victorious _for what she was doing to me? I shook my head at her then ran down the stairs, leaving the theater and walked outside, sitting on the bench right under the movie posters on display.

I put my head in my palms and took deep breaths to try and calm myself down. How could Stephanie do something like this to me? She and I... we went through so much together. Sure, our relationship was brief compared to some other relationships, but it doesn't change the fact that I cared about her more than any other girl besides my mother or my sisters, and she knew that. She knew how much I cared about her, heck, she was the first person I ever told that I loved. And now she's sucking face with someone other guy not even a month after we broke up? Did she even care about me at all.

"Carlos?" I looked up and saw James walking over to me, a concerned expression on his face. I looked down at his soda-splattered pants and instantly felt bad.

"Sorry for the stains man...and sorry for cursing at you too."

James' head titled to the side, then I guess after replaying in his mind what I said to him, he realized what I was talking about, "Oh, don't sweat it. The stains will come out in the wash. And you know, 'Damn' isn't necessarily a curse word." he explained as he took a seat next to me.

"To me it is." I replied sheepishly. I couldn't help it, being raised in a Christian home and attending church my whole life pretty much made me the poster boy for the no-cursing-allowed thing. Whenever James, Logan, Kendall, or even Mrs. Knight would let one slip, I was usually the first person to call them out on it.

"I'm sorry for what just happened in there. You don't deserve that, man. No one does." said James consolingly. Even though 99.9 percent of the time he was overly egotistical, James did have his .1 percent of times when he was genuinely caring for others.

"Thanks man... I just don't get it, you know? I mean, she was the first girl I ever said 'I love you' too and the first girl I ever kissed and now, not even a month after she and I break up, she's off with other guy making out like the world's about to end? I mean, I really thought she was one of the sweetest people ever. I really did."

"Some people aren't as perfect as we make them out to be, my friend." sighed James as he leaned against the brick wall and gazed up at the sky that was slowly turning dark.

"Guess I learned that the hard way, huh?" I said with a half smile. James nodded and smiled as well with sympathy, but that quickly changed to an annoyed smirk.

"Oh, and here comes the walking embodiment of imperfection." he said coldly as Stephanie came walking towards the glass door, her boyfriend behind her. She opened the door and stood in between the door frame, taping her foot impatiently. Her long brown hair was practically drenched in soda and it was all over the front of her shirt. Even though I felt bad about throwing my drink down and how I acted, it kind of felt good to see that it hit the person I intended it to hit.

"Can we help you?" snapped James again.

"I would like to talk to Carlos, please." she snapped back. James got to his feet and stood directly in front of Stephanie, showing how much he towered over her. It seemed that whenever Kendall wasn't around to defend me in situations like this, James was the first to take his place as the Alpha male. I guess it's expected for James to be this way with me, since we were best friends way before we were friends with Logan and Kendall.

"Oh, so you finally took your mouth off of your boyfriends long enough to _talk _to someone?" retorted James.

"You _really _wanna start with me, pretty boy?" yelled back Stephanie.

"Guys!" I exclaimed, hearing a tone in my voice I was unfamiliar with. Both James and Stephanie looked at me, "Enough. James, I can handle this. Go back inside and go watch the movie," I looked over at Stephanie and gave her a cold stare, "this won't take long."

James walked back inside, making sure to give Stephanie's boyfriend a death glare before re-entering the theater where the movie was playing. Silence fell between me and Stephanie and I would have waited for her to talk, but I couldn't after watching her boyfriend come outside and take Stephanie's hand in his. My blood began to boil and all the chivalry that my mother had imbedded into my mind as a child flew out the window at that moment.

"Aw, how cute. Looks like you moved on pretty quickly." I said dryly, even though my words were simply dripping with venom.

"What's that suppose to mean?" questioned Brian. I laughed darkly and clapped my hands together in a praying fashion.

"Oh nothing, just that your _girlfriend_ can move on pretty fast after telling someone that she _loves _them." I said shortly, staring at Stephanie as I said the last part of that sentence. Brian grew quiet, but then Stephanie spoke up.

"Please Carlos, you're acting like you meant it too."

Remember when I said that I felt like I was shot in the foot and not the heart yet?

Bang. Shot to the heart.

I hated to cry, but how dare she think that I didn't mean it when I said I loved her? I blinked back my tears and just let everything – and I mean _everything –_ out.

"Are you kidding me Steph? How _dare_ you say I didn't mean it when I said 'I love you' to you! I cared so much about you that I couldn't imagine being without you! And when we broke up, do you, no, _can you _even COMPREHEND how much it hurt me? You said you loved me, and then you went and broke it off with me for NOTHING! There was nothing wrong with our relationship! And now, not even a whole _month _after breaking up with me, your off with some other guy?"

"Well maybe us dating was a mistake!" retorted Stephanie. Even though she was still keeping a strong face, I could see in her eyes that my words were getting to her and making her strong exterior crack. I laughed coldly again and walked closer to her, making this Brian kid jump back in fear. I could tell this kid wasn't as tough as he acted.

"A mistake? Oh no. You see Steph, the only mistake I made was saying 'I love you' to someone like you. Because even though it obviously means _nothing_ to you, it means a whole lot to me. So no, dating you wasn't the mistake. Trusting you was." I turned towards Brian and rolled my eyes, "Have a good time dating her, just be careful when the time comes when you tell her you love her, she just might turn on you."

I grabbed the handle of the door and walked inside, only to hear the light footsteps of Stephanie behind me. She came around and stood in front of me, stopping me from going anywhere. I looked into her eyes and saw that she was crying. Sure, I hated to see her – or anyone for that matter – cry, but I just didn't _feel_ that feeling I used to feel whenever I saw her upset.

"Carlos, wait."

I sighed and stopped, then looked at her, "Yes?"

"Do...do you..._hate _me?" she asked meekly. Like I said before, being raised in a Christian home, I could never live with myself or with my faith if I actually hated someone. Even someone who hurt me like Stephanie had. With a heavier sigh than before, I put my hands in my pockets and looked back into Stephanie's eyes.

"No, I don't hate you. And I probably never will."

Stephanie smiled, but I wasn't done.

"I just hate who you've become."

I walked away from Stephanie and began to walk past Stephanie and walked passed the concession stand when someone called out my name. I turned around and saw a girl who was wearing the black and red uniform of the movie theater and was standing behind the display case, she was just tall enough to rest her elbows on the top of it. She had a round face with big cheek bones and had her hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"Here. We have free refills here." she said as she put her hand out holding a large soda cup like the one I had before.

"Uh, thanks?" I asked with a weary tone.

"Sorry, word travels fast that there was a bit of a soda incident in theater four." she laughed. I couldn't help but smile when she did. I could already feel my mood changing.

"Thanks. I'm Carlos." I said, taking the soda.

"I'm Marrissa. Nice meeting you."

I waved good bye to her and turned to walk away, but she spoke up again.

"Oh, and Carlos? I know it's none of my business, but don't let someone like her get you down." she titled her head to the side to Stephanie, who was now outside with her boyfriend. Marrissa looked back at me, then continued, "She obviously didn't realize that she had someone who was a pretty great guy. You'll find someone. Don't worry."

I glanced down at a shimmering object around Marrissa's neck and saw that it was a crucifix necklace. Okay, so I'm a sucker for girls period. But I'm more so a sucker for girls who wear religious jewelry. Like I said, being raised in a Christian home has influenced me a lot. Another thing about being raised in a Christian home is that I always believed that God has a plan for not just me, but everyone. And as I looked at Marrissa with her big smile and big, hazel eyes, I had a feeling that maybe she was suppose to be in my plan for life. I just wasn't sure what her part was going to be yet.

"Hey Marrissa, what are you doing next Friday night?" I asked. The smile that came across Marrissa's face was so contagious, I couldn't stop myself from smiling. She might be a friend or something more, but what would it hurt to just take a chance on her? Right?

* * *

**Even though I liked her character on the show, I _really _enjoyed writing Stephanie as a mean girl. Its quiet fun...okay, maybe too fun. And besides, they never actually gave a reason why in Big Time Dance, Carlos and Stephanie were acting all lovey-dovey, then by the time Big Time Concert rolled around, Carlos said he needed a girlfriend, so I figured this could be somewhat of an explanation for what happened. Sorta.**

**Reviews make me smile!**

**-ForeverInYourArms**


End file.
